


Company In Death

by sspidersinthebathtub



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Death, desciptions of blood, first person POV, from deceased perspective, kinda poetry, watching the one you love die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sspidersinthebathtub/pseuds/sspidersinthebathtub
Summary: 'I love you and I'm sorry''I love you too, and I wish you didn't have to go'





	Company In Death

Hold my hand as we stare into the silent sky above us,  
Neither of us exchange words,  
But the glances are enough.  
The grass beneath us is cold with dew,  
And darkened with pooling blood.  
Long from being saved,  
The two of us sit in silence,  
Savouring the last few moments in each others company,  
The only minutes that ever mattered to me.  
The stars are the only thing left to see,  
And you’re quiet voice whispering sweet lulabys to drift off to in my ear,  
I can feel your tears and reach a bloodied hand to comfort you one last time,  
Your tears are silent ones,  
For you are far too weathered to show your pain,  
And I’m too high on death to come back down.  
As my eyes close and your grip tightens on my hand,  
And my brain begins to shut down,  
I whisper one last thing to your pained ears  
‘I love you, and I’m sorry’  
The last thing I can hear whilst everything begins to fade,  
‘I love you too, and I wish you didn’t have to go’,  
The face that brought me so much joy hovers over me with a solemn smile on your tear tracked face,  
I smile before I close my eyes,  
And what was once me fades out to an empty husk.


End file.
